A Remembering
by Romance At Its Best
Summary: Buffy remembers something horrible and the world changes – literally.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Remembering, Chapter 1  
  
Author: Romance At Its Best  
  
Email: owner@romanceatitsbest.com  
  
Feedback: Always wanted!  
  
Distribution: Allowed!  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss except Londar.  
  
Summary: Buffy remembers something horrible and the world changes – literally.  
  
Rating: R  
  
+++  
  
"Do we really have to go through the graveyard to go home, guys?" Dawn asked as they headed that way.  
  
"Oh come on Dawnie, you'll be safe," Willow replied.  
  
"It isn't safety I'm worried about – it's always so dark."  
  
Their conversation stopped as a piercing scream lit the air far off in the graveyard.  
  
Buffy and Spike looked at each other and took off into the graveyard at a dead run.  
  
As they ran, the others following, and they went faster as the screams became louder and more piercing as they neared them.  
  
As soon as they got to the object of the screams they stopped dead.  
  
Spread out eagle style on the grass, hands tied to stakes, legs spread out and tied, a girl was being raped by a man.  
  
Spike lunged and was surprised to see, not a man, but instead a vampire raping the woman.  
  
Buffy stood before the scene just watching.  
  
The woman had stopped screaming suddenly, blood dripping down her neck from where he had bit her and bruises around her throat where he had been strangling her.  
  
"Buffy! Help me!" Spike said, pulling at the vampire.  
  
//Damn! He's strong!// Spike thought.  
  
Buffy did and said nothing as she watched.  
  
"BUFFY!"  
  
Nothing, not a flicker.  
  
As Spike was about to stake the vampire, he just went *poof* and disappeared with a laugh.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Buffy…" he had said before he disappeared.  
  
Spike checked the girl – she was dead. They hadn't been in time.  
  
Spike went to Buffy and shook her hard.  
  
"Why the hell didn't you help me? How the hell did he know your name?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
He backhanded her and she went to the ground and looked up with tears in her eyes.  
  
She looked at Spike and uttered one word, "Londar."  
  
Another chapter tomorrow! Reviews please! 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Remembering, Chapter 2  
  
Author: Romance At Its Best  
  
Email: owner@romanceatitsbest.com  
  
Feedback: Always wanted!  
  
Distribution: Allowed!  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss except Londar.  
  
Summary: Buffy remembers something horrible and the world changes – literally.  
  
Rating: R  
  
+++  
  
"Who is Londar?" Spike asked, trying to control his rage at the whole situation.  
  
"He's a vampire…"  
  
"Yes, I know Buffy, I caught that."  
  
"He's a vampire killer, he kills with rape, and blood lose, and strangling, and the taking of your very soul…"  
  
"What the hell do you mean, BUFFY!"  
  
Spike shook her hard.  
  
"What's going on and how does he know you!?"  
  
Buffy stared up at him.  
  
//I never told anyone, not even Angel. Shall he be the first to know? Shall I tell him?//  
  
"Buffy!"  
  
Her eyes glazed over as memories flooded her mind.  
  
"Buffy!"  
  
A man, dark as night.  
  
"Buffy!"  
  
An evil grin. Rope and stakes. Knives.  
  
"Buffy!"  
  
Blood, oh so much blood.  
  
"BUFFY!"  
  
Her mind reeled, light poured out around them, enveloping Buffy, Spike, Dawn, Willow, Tara, Xander, and Anya.  
  
"He raped me."  
  
The light burst and they all disappeared.  
  
Another chapter tomorrow! Reviews please! 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A Remembering, Chapter 3  
  
Author: Romance At Its Best  
  
Email: owner@romanceatitsbest.com  
  
Feedback: Always wanted!  
  
Distribution: Allowed!  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss except Londar.  
  
Summary: Buffy remembers something horrible and the world changes – literally.  
  
Rating: R  
  
+++  
  
Light burst into every corner around them. They had to raise their arms to shield it from their eyes.  
  
They all turned to Spike – who was not dust in the light.  
  
"What happened?" Dawn asked.  
  
Everyone looked around. It was Sunnydale. They were still home.  
  
"That was weird," Xander commented.  
  
"Wait a minute, there are no people," Anya said.  
  
"People?" Willow asked with a frown.  
  
"No people on the streets."  
  
"This isn't right."  
  
"That is because this isn't the present…" a voice said from behind them.  
  
They spun around to find themselves looking in the eyes of a woman in white, she looked like an angel.  
  
"I'm not an angel, if that's what you're thinking. I'm --- a guide, if you will. You see, Londar, he is quick and ruthless and has more power than the ancients. So, Buffy, when your mind exploded with all those pictures of the past, he took advantage of your weakness and brought you all back in time."  
  
"To when?"  
  
"To the time of Buffy's trauma because the only way to beat Londar, is for Buffy to face her fears, face the pain, have all of you watch what happened and then defeat it. Here is a warning, you will not be able to stop it happening, try if you like, but it is a waste of energy."  
  
Spike spoke up now, "Defeat it? What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm afraid you'll have to figure that portion out yourself, I can't help you there."  
  
"Now what a minute," Xander began but the woman had vanished.  
  
"Great, just great," Buffy said before turning away as darkness enveloped them.  
  
Another chapter tomorrow! Reviews please! 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: A Remembering, Chapter 4  
  
Author: Romance At Its Best  
  
Email: owner@romanceatitsbest.com  
  
Feedback: Always wanted!  
  
Distribution: Allowed!  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss except Londar.  
  
Summary: Buffy remembers something horrible and the world changes – literally.  
  
Rating: R  
  
+++  
  
"So, Buff, um, did you say he raped you? I thought I heard someone say that," Anya said.  
  
"ANYA!" Xander yelled.  
  
Confusion played across her features.  
  
"What?"  
  
Buffy put her hand up, "Yes, he raped me, and now I'm going to live it again…"  
  
Everyone went quiet suddenly.  
  
"What is going to happen first?"  
  
Before Buffy could answer they were transported to a graveyard, Sunnydale's graveyard.  
  
"I guess the question was sort of answered for us," Dawn said.  
  
Tears welled up in Buffy's eyes and she blinked them back.  
  
"WHEN did this happen?" Spike questioned.  
  
"Before I came here, even before Angel ever saw me… I had *just* began slaying, a week I think."  
  
"Wow…"  
  
"Yikes…"  
  
"Poor Buffy… Why didn't you ever tell anyone?" Willow asked with sympathy.  
  
"I never told anyone, not even Angel. I wanted to forget, forget forever and pretend it never happened and you know, I *almost* had until this happened and I saw him. I almost forgot but then I saw him and it was blow to my mind. It all came back like it had never left, like it was yesterday."  
  
"Did he… really hurt you?" Dawn asked, swallowing.  
  
"He raped, beat, bit, and took my very soul."  
  
"Oh boy, this isn't going to be good at all," Anya commented.  
  
Another chapter tomorrow! Reviews please! 


End file.
